Natsu Gremory
by Zeuscannon
Summary: hey guys this is my first fanfic rated m for future chapters. enjoy Natsu x Rias
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd POV

Natsu was currently on his way to his girlfriend Lucy's house. He was happy because tomorrow was their one year dating anniversary and Natsu was overjoyed. as he arrived at her house he leaped through the window yelling "hey Luce!" happily. as he saw her he saw her face was serious and she seriously stated "Natsu we need to talk." confused Natsu agreed. as he sat down Lucy said" Natsu I'm breaking up with you," as she said this Natsu could feel his heart rip in two"It's just i don't love you any more, I'm in love with Gray." as she said this Natsu quickly fled the house after lightly nodding his head trying to hide the tears starting to leak down his face. As he fled he snuck into Fairy Tail and swiftly snuck into Makarov's office. as Makarov looked up he was shocked by in his office Natsu was at the door crying. Natsu quietly said"I'm going to go look for Igneel and I don't know how long i'll be gone, can you watch happy for me?" Makarov still in shock just nodded his head and Natsu left the guild to get away.

_Time skip 3 hours later_

Natsu was currently walking through the woods when he heard a voice in his head 'Hello Natsu its me Igneel do you want another chance in love if so I can send you to an alternate dimension named Earth where you can love whoever you want.' Natsu instantly nodded his head. As he nodded his head his world went blank.

Hey guys this is just kinda a prolouge sorry it's so short


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Natsu finally regained consciousness he was in a bed to a strange house but he somehow knew where he was and that he went to this school named Kuoh Academy and he couldn't use his powers for some unknown reason. He put on a pair of clothes he assumed were the school's uniform. as he finished putting on he wrapped his scarf through the collar and left the house and made his way to the school. As he arrived he was instantly pulled into the office because of his hair. the principal stated to him " I know you are a new transfer student but you can't dye your hair please remove the pink dye." as Natsu heard this he became furious and all but yelled " First his in NOT pink it is salmon, and second this is my natural hair colour so goodbye!" after saying this he stormed out of the room after he grabbed his class schedule from her desk. After the argument he stormed off to his homeroom class in anger. As he entered the kids all looked confused because they were seeing a angered unknown student walk into the room. Natsu oblivious to the stares walked up to he teacher and asked him where he sat. as the teacher heard this he assumed that he was the new transfer student and pointed to an open seat in the back of the room. as he walked the teacher announced " This is Natsu Dragneel he is a transfer student that will be joining us for now on please be nice to him." as he walked past he noticed every oe was looking at him so he still angry muttered "What do you guys want im having a rough day so far please leave me alone for now." As he said that evey one backed off at what he said. school passed by quick for him then he looked at where his naxt class was and it said gym. Since natsu was new he asked someone near him "excuse me , but where is the gym?" he heared the person say outside to the left so he headed towards the area he was informed. As he realized that gym was outdoor things he got excited. as he arrived he was handed a pair of clothes and told to chsng in the locker room for gym. after he did that he stepped out and saw everyones eyes on him again. but this time they were looking at him in shock because they could see he was ripped and the clothes were so tight on him his 6-pack was clearly seen through his shirt. Natsu could feel everyones eyes on him so he ducked away to the coach and said excitedly wgat they would be doing and the coach said "today we are seeing how fit everyone is by a few physical tests." Natsu just nodded and sat on the bleachers. the coach blew the wistle and everyones eyes turned to the coach. the coach yelled out "today we do the tests first we will have Natsu and Kiba doing pull ups followed by ..." As natsu saw who he was up against he got excited sweet a challenge was all he thought. as they lined up in front of the polls the coach explained what they would be doing. as they started Nwas excited but could tell everyone was expecting the other gut Kiba to win. as it continued the count went on. at 75 Kiba left but Natsu was barely sweating and not tired at all. this went on untill the coach got to 300 and Nastu stopped. eveyone was looking at Natsu thinking this grumpy guy is that strong. As Natsu finished he saw everyones shock and he just flashed his signature smile and heard whispers between the girls because of his dragon hearing"oh my god he is strong and did you see his smile he's so hot." but little did Natsu know that a certain red head was watching him. as the day continued on word spread throughout the school about Natsu. As the day finished Natsu started home untill he heard a small voice said "excuse me are you Natsu?" Natsu turned around and saw a cute girl from another school and he nodded his head. she then asked something that suprised Natsu greatly" Um, would y-you possibly go on a date with me this weekend." Natsu instantly agreed. As this happened she quickly hurried away. Natsu then continued home.

the rest of the week flew by for Natsu. Finally it was Sunday and he had a date with a cute girl. He arrived at the place they were going to meet up. He sat there for a bit till he saw her arrive. he walked over too her and they set off on their date as it was ending she said another thing that suprised him" Would you die for me?" Natsu being Natsu istantly said of course. she then started to transform into something she instantly matured more and became taller and what suprised Natsu the most was she grew black wings. She then said "i'm sorry i have to do this the date was really fun but you have to die" as she said this she launched a light spear through his chest. as it hit Natsu he he did he saw a beautifal red head appear and drop 8 items into his chest before blacking out.

as he awoke the next day he looked dow and saw that all traces of the previous day gone. but someho Natsu knew it had happened but rushed ti school so he would get there on time. the day went by Natsu quickly as the events from Yesterday played through his mind over and over again. as the day ended Natsu was grabbed and brought into O.R.C. As Natsu realizes where he is he instantly becomes allert and prepares for a fight untill he sees three girls and that guy Kiba. the one at a desk then said to Natsu "Hello i am Rias Gremory and i am your master." Natsu instantly becomes confused untill one of the other girls states" you were killed yesterday but Rias brought you back as her servant, by the way im Akeno" still confused a smaller petite girl says" you are now a devil here like all of us and im Koneko." as Natsu sorted this out he said i think im only half devil. which now everyone else in the room looked confused "you see i was already half dragon so know i would be part dragon,part human, and part devil," as he saw they were still confused natsu ellaborated "I was raised by a dragon that found me in the wood so i can do all a dragon can do with magic i was born with." as he saw they werent buying it he lit his hands on fire to prove his point. as he saw thay were starting to believe him he put out his flames and said" i guess i will join you guys it sounds like fun." after they went through introductions and they explained what the do a dragon head popped out of the floor and said "Natsu!" turning around NAtsu's face began to gleam at seeing igneel. he leaped to Igneel hugging him tightly. after a moment he turned around and said "guys i want you to meet my dad Igneel. everyone was shocked but Igneel cut in "Natsu we need to talk come with me." Natsu oblliged and left with Igneel after waving goodbye to O.R.C


End file.
